


Illustrations for "Living With Our Sins"

by mific



Category: Venom (Comics)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Digital Art, Fanart, Illustrations, Other, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29204412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: In which Venom has to choose between Flash Thompson and Eddie Brock.Author's summary: "Agent Venom is the new protector of New York when Eddie Brock crosses his path as the host of an unknown symbiote. When NYPD arrests Eddie with Spider-man’s help, the Venom symbiote will need Flash's help to get Eddie back. Flash doesn’t understand why Venom feels such devotion to a host who's mistreated and abandoned them and made them a villain. But perhaps not everything is what it seems."
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote, Flash Thompson/Venom Symbiote
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Venom Big Bang 2020





	Illustrations for "Living With Our Sins"

**Author's Note:**

> These artworks were made for the 2020 Venom Big Bang but later in the pandemic, contact was unfortunately lost with the author. I'm posting the art anyway, and hope that the story might be able to be posted at a later date. My thoughts and best wishes are with the author. 
> 
> As above, in the story which is based on the comics, Venom is initially in symbiosis with Flash Thompson, a veteran who lost both legs while in military service. A chance encounter with Eddie Brock means that Venom eventually has to decide between hosts. There's a lot more angst and backstory along the way and Spider-man keeps trying to capture Eddie, but that's the main gist. 
> 
> Painted with watercolours and gouache.

[](https://www.mediafire.com/convkey/8df6/l1l6059avqkkq17zg.jpg)

One of the tendrils was looking at Brock with the symbiote's opaline eyes. "Sorry, Eddie."

[](https://www.mediafire.com/convkey/797a/wd053zvvzm3p7f2zg.jpg)

Venom's face split, opening like a clamshell, exposing Brock's face. Eddie looked out at him. "You're a good guy, Thompson. You don’t need to be involved in our problems. It's better this way."

[](https://www.mediafire.com/convkey/e1aa/0ff6r5hq5axwxt3zg.jpg)


End file.
